Story Of Our Life
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: This story was accidentally erased and is restarted. Life is hard when you have no where to go it's even more harder when the people don't like you're own kind, The Supernatural, and will do anything to get you killed. Story might go from T to M. Also My Characters Story...Angel, Alex, and Angela so if you don't like that I understand if you don't want to read it.


**Umm, Let me explain; When I had logged back in I had found that two of my stories where deleted (This one and another one called "Ain't She Pretty") and no this isn't a hacker I had given this to my cousin Manny (Because he helps me with inspiration, even though alot of other things also help with my inspiration, and I trust him) and I think he might of accidentally deleted my story without even knowing, that or his youngest sister did it and she's a toddler.**

**So im going to have to start this over again, but im going to do a different opening, so as always enjoy and I hope you will understand what had happened.**

* * *

Angel looked over the dark barren lands with an upset look in her gray eyes and a frown on her face.

Said girl sighed, ran her left hand through her black hair while looking over her shoulder to look at her sleeping siblings around the fire pit, and a rare smile had formed on her tan face. Her twin brother had moved around to find the perfect spot on the ground, Angela, the youngest of them, however was sleeping peacefully on the uncomfortable looking ground that had tiny rocks to boulders scattered around the place.

Angel stood up and sat next her younger sister pulling her knees up to her face while playing with the fire with a random stick she had found on the ground.

A lot of people call them outcasts sense they never stayed on the same grounds that they had stepped on earlier, not that many citizens traveled anywhere and they liked where they lived and choose to keep it that way, that's why they called the travelers by a name that actually offended them.

Also NO it was not 'Travelers', it was: **Followers**. The people had believed that if you travel to many places you're considered unnatural thus the offending name 'Followers' was given to them.

...By the ruler of 'those that are weak' (Is what he calls them) himself: Lachesis.

Also another thing that made them different was _WHAT _they are and with that reason is WHY they travel a lot.

You see mythological creatures were feared among them and hated them to the point of killing, even if they didn't have any supernatural 'powers'. It didn't matter if the creature was nice they would kill them fearing that they would turn on them. One person made that mistake and ended up having most of the people killed so they kill him/her with the being.

The bad part of this was that most of the 'commoners' were those beings, some had pretended that their legacy never existed, some knew who they were but hid it, and some had taken risks to show it to the point of death.

And now you know why these three travel alot, they even have their own jobs for them and that help with their..._SPECIAL _skills.

Angel being the leader of the group helps thanks to her nature to talk to anyone with an attitude even IF there a high official. What also helps is her strength, agility, and eyesight. Thanks to her being a demon she's able to do what a normal human being wouldn't be able to do.

Alex is the listener. Thanks to him being the Grim Reaper's Apprentice he's able to get any info without getting caught, but he has to be undead to do it fully (Which he hates to do because he gets immense head aches and he feels like his skin was stretched) he's still a trainee though so he doesn't know that much of his power.

And last but not least is, Angela and her job is to get resources for them. You see some animals can give away a mythological creature. Unfortunately Lachesis had heard of it and used it to his advantage, but unlucky for him they had to be from the wild and he had gotten most of them from the citizens, but sense they where still supernatural and not willing to take a chance of one of those animals finding them out they had asked Angela if she would get them some resources, sense she was the only human in there family which is probably why she has a different hair color than the rest of them.

But even with all of these troubles they had not gotten caught...

...Yet...

* * *

**Cliche ending to this I know but I really don't care.**

**So I hope you like the re-edited version of this and I will explain how they look in the next chapter, also if you're confuzzled it's kind of in the modern days yet it's also old-ish kind of way.  
**

**Reviews are like Caramello's to me and Flames can help with the firewood on a cold day.  
**


End file.
